


On The Same Page

by ANTchan, rogueshadows



Series: Kyber & Lace [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTchan/pseuds/ANTchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows
Summary: Prequel to ANTchan's Lingerie AU!! Now with even more not talking about their feelings!Luke's new boyfriend Wedge was the best he'd ever had - gentle, funny,  and one of the hottest people Luke had ever laid eyes on. The only catch? He can't help but feel like he's in the way, getting between Wedge and his roommate Bodhi, who seemed to vanish as soon as Luke entered the picture. Luke never wanted to chase Bodhi off and can't help wondering if there's something he can do about it.With his own inconvenient crush on Bodhi growing increasingly obvious, he can only hope he figures out the answer soon.





	On The Same Page

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ANTchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTchan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [3: Strike a pose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186937) by [ANTchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTchan/pseuds/ANTchan). 



> Special thanks to both ANTchan and SassySnowperson for looking this over!! :D  
> IT'S A MESS BUT HERE IT IS!

It’s been three weeks since they started this, three weeks of giggling together in the back of their chemistry lecture and stealing kisses in hallways, and Luke already knows he’s falling hard. When he takes a moment to breathe, he wonders if he should feel more worried by it all, but he can’t quite muster it. Not in the face of Wedge’s persistently tender looks, the way his hands feel wrapped around Luke’s own. 

It was like Wedge had sprung into his life a fully formed infatuation, one Luke still isn’t quite sure to make of. Every line of logic, of past regret, of his sister’s nagging voice in his head, telling him to be _careful_.

Despite initial hesitation to define what they are out loud, eventually, it just feels inevitable. From even the first week Luke feels the tug of certainty, filled with sure faith that what they have is real, something that could _last_ if they let it. It may be easy and bright and entirely too good to be true, but for once, it’s his.

It’s not a sweeping gesture that sells him on it, but instead it’s a mix of a million smaller things. The way Wedge smiles and murmurs in agreement supportively when Luke rambles about history, how he’d laughed hard but not unkindly when Luke admitted that hearing him talk about aeronautics was kind of a turn on, the way he looked across the table at the cheap pizzeria downtown. 

The night he finally asks Wedge to be his boyfriend, Wedge says yes, kissing him before he has time to worry that he’s asked for too much or moved too fast. Han calls him a sap but ruffles his hair after he tells him how it went. Luke goes to bed, smiling dopey at his cell phone screen when he receives a goodnight text from Wedge, signed with a heart. He knows it should feel silly but it’s a small gesture that warms his own heart, makes it easier to drift off knowing he and Wedge are on the same page.

When Wedge appears at his door the next morning, he instantly knows something is wrong from the way his smile falters as he steps inside. He kisses Luke in greeting, but it’s only a quick peck. He’s distracted, holding back for reasons Luke can’t fathom. The high Luke had been riding after their date, the anticipation over seeing Wedge again so soon, melts away to concern.

“Hey, what happened?” Luke asks, unwilling to pretend he doesn’t notice there’s something off. Wondering, somewhere in the back of his mind, if Wedge has changed his mind after all. Wedge had never seemed fickle before though, and Luke clings to the benefit of the doubt like a lifeline.

Wedge shrugs, expression hard to read but _serious._ Not doing anything to assuage Luke’s worry. “Nothing _happened_ , not really. It’s just...I realized something. Something we should probably talk about if we’re going to date.”

“That’s...that’s okay,” Luke says. Talking isn’t _breaking up,_ at least. At least, he hopes not. “Let’s sit?” 

They both settle on the couch together and Wedge leaves more space between them than usual. Luke turns Wedge’s way and waits, watching as he seems to brace himself before finally meeting Luke’s gaze.

“So...you know Bodhi?” Wedge starts. 

Luke furrows his brow, the question seeming far out of left field.

"Your roommate?" 

Wedge nods. "Yeah, him."

Wedge stalls out again, as if unsure how to go on. Luke prompts him, gently, even as the tension starts to get to him. "What about him?"

“He...he and I. We’re _not_ anymore, I swear, but, we used to be…friends. Friends with er, benefits. For a while.” Wedge stares Luke down, waiting for a response that Luke can’t quite formulate yet. 

The idea of them together takes him by complete surprise. But it doesn’t _bother him_. Not at all. Luke has only met Bodhi a handful of times - he’s sweet and a little shy, and unmistakably beautiful. And the thought of him and Wedge together makes his thoughts go a little hazy.

He briefly wonders if he should feel guilty for thinking of Bodhi that way, but considering the context it’s hard not to. It’s not every day your boyfriend admits he’s slept with his gorgeous roommate. 

Luke realizes, after a beat too long, that he still hasn’t said anything.

“That’s, um, nice?” Luke blurts, knowing immediately it’s not the right thing to say from the pinched look on Wedge’s face.

“Luke, I’m just trying to be honest with you-”

“No, I mean it! Really!”

Wedge raises an eyebrow. “You think it’s...nice? What do you --- it doesn’t _bother_ you?”

“Why would it? We only just started dating yesterday,” Luke blinks, wondering what’s so complex about it. It’s not like he wasn’t friends with half of his own exes...why should it be a problem? 

“Luke...I mean, you’re not upset that I still live with him? He’s my friend, Luke, one of the best and I just...I wouldn’t throw him over for anyone. Even if I’m not sleeping with him anymore.”

Luke laughs. “Oh, that...I mean, I’m not laughing at you but I’m not _jealous_ or anything, if that’s what you mean. I know you’re not asking permission but...you’re allowed to have him in your life. It doesn’t change anything.” Luke reaches out, taking Wedge’s hand in his own. “Not about how I feel for you.”

Wedge watches him a moment longer, like he can’t quite believe Luke’s being honest, before a relieved smile finally breaks out on his face. He squeezes Luke’s hand back softly.

“Thank you, that’s...I was scared,” Wedge laughs. “That you’d hate me or hate Bodhi and he’s just...He’s too good for me to put him through anyone’s resentment, you know?”

Luke can hear the affection in his voice. In place of whatever bitterness Wedge might have expected from Luke, all he feels is warmed by Wedge’s loyalty. And by the fact that, if he’s lucky, Wedge might feel that protective over him someday. "He's lucky to have you as a best friend."

“Yeah, I guess it goes both ways,” Wedge says with a laugh. “With that settled, I hope you two will be friends too.”

“With benefits?” Luke teases, just to watch Wedge sputter, not missing the way his skin flushes. It’s still new enough to be distracting.

“You’re not allowed to hold that information against _me_ either, you know,” he huffs. 

Luke shrugs innocently, testing the waters. “Hey, if you _did_ want that...I’m not opposed to that discussion. You can always talk about anything with me.”

Wedge swallows, and has trouble speaking for a long moment. “I’m... shelving that one for now, I think.” 

“Alright,” Luke says, closing the space between them on the couch, kissing the fraught look off his face. “Any other major revelations?” 

“None that I can think of at the moment,” Wedge says seriously, holding it only a moment before he laughs. Luke leans in and kisses him, the giddiness of being able to coming over him all over again. Just like that they’re back on track. 

“Good. Now let’s get some breakfast, like you promised.”

“Did I? I don’t seem to recall.”

Luke shoves him in response, getting up to go get dressed. Well, he _tries_ to at least, getting as far as removing his t-shirt before Wedge pushes him back onto his bed. He quiets Luke’s complaints with a fervent brush of lips, hands settling warm on Luke’s torso. One kiss turns into another, and another, and suddenly breakfast seems much less of a pressing issue. 

By the time they peel away long enough for Luke to actually get ready, there’s no question in Wedge’s eyes that Luke meant what he said. His feelings aren’t going anywhere, not for anything, even with the lingering what-ifs in the air.

They can sort them out some other time, find out just where Bodhi stands in all this with them. 

****

**\---**

Wedge’s confession doesn’t come up again, and if there’s any strain between him and Bodhi over it, Luke can’t find it. That’s why it comes as such a surprise when one week, almost out of the blue, Bodhi stops coming back to the dorm. 

The dorm where he, as far as Luke knows, still _lives_.

Bodhi stops in for clothes, of course, for his books and laptop when they’re not around, only evidenced by the slight movement of things in the room. But aside from a couple fleeting glances on the way to class, confirming nothing’s _happened_ to him, Wedge hasn’t seen him in three whole days and Luke hasn’t seen him at all. Somehow they chalk it up at first, to late night study sessions, to other friends, but still...it’s not like him.

As much as he enjoys the time with Wedge, taking ample advantage of the empty room the first night and the second, Luke can’t help the worry that ekes in afterword, the curiosity of Bodhi’s practical disappearance.

By the third night Bodhi’s been missing, Wedge is clearly worried. It’s late and his texts have gone unanswered all day and even with Luke at his side he can’t seem to settle. 

“You should just try him again. Maybe his phone was dead earlier,” Luke offers, curling onto his side, wondering if he should just head back to his own anyways, on the off chance Bodhi comes back. 

“His phone’s _never_ dead,” Wedge answers with a frown, tapping out yet another message. He hits send and lets out a sigh, laying the phone screen down on his chest.

“And you’re sure he didn’t mention anything?” 

“He brushed me off when I saw him this morning...do you think he’s mad at me or something?”

Luke shrugs, “I can’t see why. This place isn’t a _total_ mess right now.”

It gains him at least a weak smile.

The phone buzzes and Wedge looks to the screen in a rush. Luke tips his head close, to read over the message at the same time. 

_\--I’m fine. Staying at a friend’s.--_

It’s brief but at least it’s something. Wedge doesn’t seem all that relieved by the answer, brow furrowing. “You think he’s...with someone?”

“I mean…” Luke starts, knowing exactly what Wedge means. Bodhi’s been dating a bit recently so it’s a definite possibility. Still, three days was a lot not for him to come back and at least fill Wedge in. 

“You’re right, it’s none of my business,” Wedge murmurs to himself in Luke’s silence.

It’s not what Luke was going to say at all, but, it’s late so he lets it go, unable to unpack Wedge’s glaringly obvious emotional attachment at this hour. He settles his head against Wedge’s shoulder instead, trying to soothe him all the same.

“He’ll probably be back tomorrow, try not to worry so much.” 

“I hope so,” Wedge says back softly.

****

**\---**

Luke doesn’t let himself think much of it during the next day of classes, trying not to get too distracted so close to midterms. It’s not until later that he can no longer ignore how twisted up the lack of resolution has him. He walks back to his own dorm, wondering if it had been something he or Wedge said. Or if Bodhi had really just been so enamoured with someone not to come back at all.

The second thought doesn’t sit right.

Bodhi seems to have disconnected himself entirely, aside from a few brief texts. Always assuring them he won’t be home and jokingly telling them to ‘have a nice time.’ Luke doesn’t like it, doesn’t like the growing feeling that he might be part of the problem. 

Even if Bodhi is upset with one of them, wouldn’t it be easier to talk than to practically move out? 

Without him there to answer, there’s nothing for Luke to do but go about his business - classes and studying and date night. At Wedge’s this time, since Han and Leia can’t seem to spend a night without teasing him or ending up bickering. Wedge’s room may not feel right without Bodhi but at least it’s quiet.

Date night this week is the pinnacle of college romance: ordering a pizza and watching a movie. All the while, Luke would much rather have Bodhi there too. To take his usual spot on the dorm’s crappy couch, in between himself and Wedge. It’d be easier to have him there than to thwart Wedge’s feet in his lap all night. 

He’d like Bodhi there for other reasons too, if he’s honest. Bodhi is intelligent, kind, and entirely ridiculous, in a way that Luke can’t help but admire. The way he agrees with Luke that Wedge’s jokes are lame only to make a worse one five minutes later, the way his eyes crinkle when he laughs, the very serious debates he and Wedge always seem to get into about things as silly as the merits of different breakfast cereals. Summed up after months of knowing him, he’s somehow disarming and adorable, all at once. When faced with all that it’s easy to understand why Wedge had gone for him in the first place, why some part of him probably always will.

Luke still isn’t jealous, but he acknowledges the fact all the same, right beside his own confusing want. It’s a discussion to be had, as Luke had offered playfully at first, one he really hopes they’ll get a chance at someday. And when they do maybe Bodhi will give him and Wedge a chance too.

If Bodhi ever comes _home,_ that is _._

****

**\---**

When Bodhi does finally return the next morning, after five whole nights away, Luke is the only one around. He’s still in Wedge’s bed, taking advantage of his canceled class time just lazing about. He’s just opening Wedge’s laptop to check some emails when a key clicks in the lock. Luke looks up, wondering why Wedge would be back so early, and can’t help but stare when it’s _Bodhi_ in the doorway.

“H-Hey.” Bodhi seems to startle when he catches sight of Luke, freezing awkwardly in the doorway. “Sorry I didn’t knock or anything...thought you would be in class.”

“It was canceled,” Luke says, reaching to the floor to grab his discarded shirt and to tug it over his head, figuring it must be the source of Bodhi’s discomfort. “I can get out of your hair though, just let me grab my things.”

Bodhi shakes his head, making a beeline to his side of the room. “You don’t have to, I mean, I’m just stopping in.” 

Bodhi heads to his laundry basket first, emptying out a few outfits from his bag into it. It almost hurts when Bodhi reaches for another few fresh shirts from his drawer and, for all he knows he probably should, Luke can’t let it lie.

“What’s been keeping you away, anyway?” Luke asks, aiming for casual. “Did your date from a few weeks ago call back?” 

(It’s an inside joke at this point, for how terrible Luke knows that had gone. The guy had tried to pressure Bodhi into fooling around with him in the bathroom before their meal was even at the table. Needless to say, Bodhi didn’t stay for dessert.)

Bodhi huffs a laugh. “No, nothing that exciting. Just figured I’d spend a little more time with Jyn.” Bodhi shrugs, refolding a pair of pants on his bed to stuff into the bag easier. “Thought you and Wedge might appreciate the space.”

“Bodhi, you don’t have to sexcile _yourself_ you know. We could go back to mine or something if me being around here isn’t-” He’s sitting up, ready to tug his pants on and go because there’s no way he’s pushing Bodhi out of his own dorm room. 

“No, it’s not like that,” Bodhi is quick to assure, finally meeting Luke’s eyes. “That’s a really stupid word by the way but, it’s really not you.”

“Then what is it? Wedge has been worried, _I’ve_ been worried. Not that it’s my business but...I can tell when something’s wrong.”

“Is it so hard to think I might just have other things to do?” Bodhi says, sounding defensive. Luke frowns.

“You know I didn’t mean it like that, c’mon...can you stop packing and just come over here?”

The words finally stop Bodhi in his tracks, his expression vulnerable when he meets Luke’s eyes. Luke shifts, patting the bed in punctuation. Bodhi sighs out a breath, like he’s bracing himself, and comes over. 

He settles at the edge of the bed and Luke turns to face him fully, wishing he knew exactly what to say, not wanting to come on too strong and scare Bodhi off.

“What gave you the idea that Wedge and I needed space?”

“I...you guys aren’t exactly subtle,” Bodhi says. “I saw you making out against the door when I was coming back the other night and I just thought...why should I get in the way?”

“In the way? Bodhi...you _live_ here,” Luke gasps, not at all on board with whatever Bodhi’s talked himself into to stay away. “I like hanging out with you too. At _least_ enough to stop having sex with Wedge for a few hours.”

He knows he’s putting it in ridiculous terms but it’s worth it when Bodhi finally laughs.

“I _know_ that,” Bodhi says, despite all the signs to the contrary. “Living in such close quarters though...don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy the time without me here as a third wheel.”

It’s so self deprecating Luke wants to reach out in shake him, he settles for laying his hand on Bodhi’s wrist, making sure he’s listening. Bodhi’s eyes go wide but he doesn’t pull away.

“I never thought of you that way. Can you trust me on that?" Luke pleads, emotion in his voice just skimming the truth behind it. He knows he should wait for Wedge and talk this out but, for a moment, he considers throwing that out the window, wanting nothing more than to kiss away Bodhi’s insecurity. 

Bodhi must sense something of Luke’s intent, suddenly looking at Luke more seriously. “Luke, I...” he cuts himself off and Luke doesn’t know if he should back off or not. But Bodhi isn’t getting up from the bed, isn’t leaving again yet. 

Luke gets as far as sliding his hand down Bodhi’s wrist, tangling their fingers as he desperately tries to telegraph his feelings, when the door opens. Bodhi tenses and pulls away with a start, standing up. There’s a flush on his cheeks and that has to mean _something_ , right?

There’s no time to ask though, not when Wedge is grinning in relief at the sight of Bodhi and Bodhi looks just as calmed, an effect Wedge always seems to have on him. 

”Hey, you’re back,” Wedge says, probably aiming for casual and missing by a mile.

Bodhi nods and for a moment Luke wonders, in spite of it all, if he’s going to bolt again. Would it be Luke’s fault this time for being so obvious? Bodhi eyes his half packed bag but, by some miracle, he doesn’t rush to grab it. Instead he crosses the room to his own bed, a small smile dawning on his face.

“Couldn’t stay away forever,” Bodhi replies with a shrug, gaze flickering to Luke in silent communication, tone almost teasing. “I do live here after all.”

The words settle something in Luke’s chest and, even though Wedge hadn’t been there for the whole conversation, he seems to notice too. Wedge huffs a laugh, dropping his backpack to the floor, looking away from Bodhi only when he starts to gather his things. It’s something Luke should probably be doing too, he realizes, eyeing the time. He gets up and slides on his discarded jeans, not letting himself check if Bodhi glances over. 

Wedge continues the easy conversation as he seeks out a textbook, only pausing a moment to peck Luke on the cheek in acknowledgement as he passes.

“Well, if you’ll be living here for dinner tonight, I heard there’s a barbecue in the quad. I know, I know, school food but...free.”

Luke’s mood lifts even more at Bodhi’s lack of hesitation to accept. “Count me in.”

“I’ll meet you there too, after my study group,” Luke says, sliding on his shoes by the door, grabbing his bag, stuffing his keys and wallet inside.

Wedge grins at him. “Awesome! Want me to walk you to class?”

“Sure, if you have time.”

Wedge nods easily, checking his own keys and lingering by the door with a look Bodhi’s way, like he’s hesitant to leave. “See you tonight?”

Bodhi looks up from where he’s finally grabbing the things from his bag, settling back in, and smiles. 

“Yeah, tonight.”

Luke’s mind lingers on the exchange for the rest of the day. The three of them go together, as planned, to the weirdly 90s themed barbeque, and between Bodhi humming along to Boyz II Men and the both of them laughing at Wedge’s terrible dancing, Luke starts to feel even more certain of his feelings. Of the possibility that there might be something between the three of them. It’s as plain as the look in Wedge’s eyes whenever Bodhi is close, the uptick of his own heart when their hands met earlier that day.

This is something real, just as _real_ as what he feels for Wedge. And there’s a conversation that needs to be had about that, before one of them (or all of them) does something stupid.

****

**\---**

It’s almost a week after the talk that things are finally put out into the open. After spending the whole afternoon with Bodhi playing frisbee on the quad, his stomach doing dangerous flips when Bodhi so much as smiled in his direction, Luke would feel dishonest if he didn’t say _something._ He can onlyhope Wedge won’t take it the wrong way. 

Things have felt more settled since he and Bodhi spoke, Luke feeling more comfortable in the dorm by far, now that he knows he isn’t putting Bodhi out. He goes back to his own place enough but sometimes it’s nice to just have the company. He’s grown all too used to lying out on Wedge’s bed, to study or sometimes not do much at all, listening to Wedge and Bodhi bicker across the room. Even when Wedge isn’t around, Luke’s found himself heading over, to visit Bodhi or see if he wants to grab lunch.

Being at the center of Bodhi’s focus when they’re alone feels nicer than it probably should, but Luke’s careful not to push. He knows he has to figure this out between himself and Wedge first before anything. The last thing he wants is for any of them to get hurt.

It’s after hours, hours of Bodhi’s soft looks and bright laugh in the sun, that Luke finally gets a chance to talk to Wedge. Bodhi’s off in the shower so it’s just the two of them, settled in on Wedge’s bed. Wedge is sitting up at the edge, his profile serious as he plays the Nintendo 64 Bodhi had bought him for his birthday. It was a little dinged up but functional after a bit of work and it was his favorite gift by far.

Luke sits there a beat longer, working out his thoughts as Wedge launches Mario off a ledge for the umpteenth time with a curse, when he finally decides to keep it simple. To take the plunge and hope Wedge understands.

He starts with what is pretty much an empirical fact.

“So…you know Bodhi’s still attracted to you, right?”

Wedge nearly drops his controller, fumbling to grasp the fragile plastic. He pauses the game and faces Luke with wide eyes.

"Where the _hell_ did that come from? He is not. He's been dating, he's moved on,” Wedge says in a rush. “Not, I mean, that there’s anything _to_ move on from. It’s...it really was casual." There’s a waver in his voice that confirms everything Luke’s been thinking. He doesn’t back down.

“Dating _jerks_ , as you love to complain about,” Luke reminds him, a sentiment he has to agree with. “That’s not the point though, Wedge, I’ve seen you looking at him too you know.”

Wedge looks caught, eyes flitting away from Luke before he responds.

“I thought we weren’t doing the jealousy thing,” Wedge starts, sounding unsure if he should defend himself or Bodhi first. 

Luke softens his voice. “You know that’s not what I mean, it’s not an accusation.” 

“What do you mean then? So what if he’s still...and I feel… _We’re_ together now.”

“Yeah but, you know you could still be with him if you wanted. If you asked. I just…” Luke pauses, unsure of how his next words will be taken, if he’s assuming too much. “I hate the feeling like I’m keeping you apart or something when I don’t have to. It’s not fair to either of you.”

“Just because _you_ say so doesn’t mean he wants that,” Wedge bites out. “He...we both decided, it was good while it lasted. I don’t want to screw things up between us.”

“You don’t know that it will,” Luke tries. “Not if we talk it out first.”

“What? So I could sleep with him when you’re not around...trade off nights or something?” Wedge asks with a hurt expression. “Is this about _us_...do you not want to be in an exclusive relationship with me? Because you don’t have to drag Bodhi into it.” Wedge tone turns defensive and Luke huffs out a frustrated sigh.

“Wedge, that’s the farthest from what I want,” Luke assures, reaching out to grab his hand, hoping the touch will center them both. He braces himself for the rest, the heart of his confession. “I _like_ Bodhi too.”

“He’s too good not to like! What does that have to do with-” Wedge misses his meaning and Luke realizes he’ll have to be blunt.

“As in I really want to sleep with him too.” Luke feels his skin go flushed, sees the way it’s mirrored in Wedge’s own agape expression, like he’s short circuited. 

“Oh,” Wedge breathes after a long beat. “I...well, I can understand that.”

He stalls out after that and Luke laughs, but not unkindly. “Is that all you have to say?”

“Give me a second to recover, the idea of you and Bodhi together kind of took me off guard, okay!” He sets the controller aside and falls back onto the bed, throwing a hand over his face, overdramatic as ever.

Luke smiles, vindicated in knowing he wasn’t wrong. “With you there too, in case that wasn’t clear,” he adds for good measure, just to see Wedge fluster.

Wedge offers Luke a half hearted glare in response. “I got that part...fuck.” Luke refrains from another remark, just barely, waiting him out. “You’re really serious about this?”

“I wouldn’t joke,” Luke says. “Or toy with Bodhi if that’s what you’re going to ask next. I care about him just as much as you do.”

“I know that,” Wedge concedes, propping himself up on his elbows. “I _do_ but still...I don’t think he’d go for it and I can’t…”

“At least you and I are on the same page now and if the chance comes...it doesn’t hurt to ask him, right?”

Wedge bites his lip, somewhere between conflicted and resigned. “I guess...If the time feels right.”

He’s still lying splayed out, feet stretched off the bed. Luke hums and gets up from his own curled position to stand before him, taking his hands until he lets himself be tugged up. He stands in the vee of Wedge’s legs and cups his jaw in both hands, rubbing his thumbs there in a smooth motion.

“Trust me, okay?” Luke says, rewarded with Wedge’s shaky smile. He ducks down, pressing his lips against it for a taste of it, feeling the way Wedge’s pulse beats calm and steady under his palm. He doesn’t have all the answers, but if Bodhi feels half of the way Luke does for Wedge then they’re going to be just fine.

As if summoned by the thought, the dorm room door opens with a click and Bodhi shuffles in, dressed in soft sleep pants and a sweatshirt that might actually belong to Wedge. His hair loose around his shoulders, freshly blow dried. In a word, he’s beautiful.

“Interrupting something?” Bodhi asks, paused in the doorway a beat longer when he catches sight of Wedge and Luke together. Luke eases back and Wedge shakes his head, clearing his throat.

“Not really, get in here.”

Bodhi steps in tentatively, still averting his eyes from the two of them and it just won’t do.

“I’m just consoling Wedge because he lost at Super Mario again,” Luke says, gesturing to the television as he backs off, flopping back down on the bed.

Wedge balks, “Hey, it’s not like you can do much better!”

“Yeah but Bodhi definitely can, he’s beat this one already, right?”

“It’s not that impressive,” Bodhi says, joining in to tease Wedge like Luke hoped he would. “It is refreshing to be better than Wedge at something though.” 

“Come over here then and prove it,” Wedge says. It sounds like a come on, Luke thinks, realizing how much of Wedge and Bodhi’s banter always seems to skew that way. If only they could figure out how to follow through.

Bodhi sets his shower caddy down, taking the bait with a smile. Bodhi sits at the foot of the bed, taking the controller and settling in. He plays through the level with ease, jumping over the same spot Luke has watched Mario’s avatar fall from over a hundred times in the past week without any difficulty. 

Wedge nudges Bodhi’s shoulder in discontent. “Such an unfair advantage. Admit it, you had one of these growing up!”

“Jyn did, actually,” Bodhi laughs, nudging him right back. “Guess you’ll have to practice more to catch up.”

Wedge huffs over exaggeratedly, but his expression is so sappy and affectionate that it’s a wonder Bodhi doesn’t catch the hint. Luke can barely smother his own grin, or the warmth in his chest looking at both of them brings. It’s undeniable, and for the first time in too long, he feels like they have an understanding about this. 

Luke just hopes one of them gets up the nerve to sort things out sooner rather than later.

****

**\---**

Sorting themselves out doesn’t come easily or as quickly as Luke would hope. After weeks of waiting for the right moment to no avail, Luke needs a break from all the overthinking. When the invite to Lando’s next big party comes, Luke accepts it, for once. Wedge and Bodhi get the same invite but only Wedge takes him up on it. The studying Bodhi begs off for feels like a flimsy excuse, but Luke knows better than to push.

The party is thankfully not the craziest Lando’s thrown, not even the craziest one this past semester. There are drinks, pizza rolls, and a very contentious card game between Lando and Han that has half the party losing money on their bets over it. Luke wins twenty bucks for having a modicum of faith in his roommate, at least. They both drink just enough to make the atmosphere feel less hectic. They spend the night skirting the crowd and eventually get kicked out by his own sister for making out in the kitchen.

By the time they’re ushered out, the tension of the week has finally lapsed out of focus, his heart more set on getting to bed than anything else. He brings Wedge to his first, knowing full well that it might end with him sleeping there.

Luke shushes Wedge for the umpteenth time as they finally get the door open, after panicked fumbling through pockets for the keys. It’s dark, save for the twinkle lights hung over Bodhi’s bed, his dark shaped settled under the blankets, asleep. It’s all the more reason to take it slow walking in, to be careful as they pass the desk. Luke might have sobered up but Wedge is still slightly buzzed from Han’s punch, giggly and clinging to Luke’s side, kissing his neck in just the right spot.

“Wedge!” Luke hisses, pushing him away and finally onto his bed. Wedge leans back on his elbows looking extremely put out for it all. 

“I just wanted to kiss you goodnight,” Wedge complains, reaching out a hand to tangle with Luke’s, tugging him back in.

“A likely story,” Luke huffs a laugh, hating that the quietly desperate look on Wedge’s face is actually working. He’d meant to go back to his _own_ room tonight, dammit. He humors Wedge, leaning down, half over the bed, planting a hand at the center of Wedge’s chest as their lips meet. It stays chaste for all of five seconds before Wedge slides a hand down his back, urging him onto the bed. He’s half straddling Wedge already when he finds the strength to pull back.

Luke catches his breath, staring Wedge down and trying very hard to think reasonably. Thinking is, unfortunately, not the only thing that’s hard already. 

“I have work in the morning,” Luke reasons in a whisper, “and Bodhi is _right there_.”

Wedge glances across the room and Luke doesn’t miss the way his heart rate upticks under his palm. Of course that had been the wrong thing to say, considering the complicated mess of that situation. 

“He’s asleep,” Wedge argues, lowering his voice. “We can be quiet _and_ quick, right?”

Luke bites his lip, considering, but Wedge hardly gives him time, hands roaming down Luke’s body in a way that’s entirely too distracting. He cups Luke through his jeans and he can’t hold back a quiet gasp.

“I...can you give me a chance to answer? You’re a _menace._ ” 

Wedge’s teeth skim Luke’s neck in response, forcing a curse from his lips. He shifts suddenly in reaction, groin pressing right up against Wedge’s insistent hand. “That’s not a no.”

Luke gives in, no longer caring if it’s a mistake. “Fuck, fine just...c’mere.” 

Wedge lets himself be tugged up from the mark he’s made at Luke’s neck into another kiss. Luke revels in the heat of him, pressing back down against his body. Wedge’s hand skims the waistband of his jeans and he’s aching already to be touched. Luckily, Wedge’s thoughts are on the same track, as he breathes a biting whisper into Luke’s ear. 

“Let’s get these off, yeah?”

“Yes, please,” Luke breathes, trying to pull away. Wedge keeps a hold on him, hand clasping Luke’s hip when without warning he turns them in a sudden move. It’s probably meant to be suave but Luke yelps, clutching Wedge when he nearly tumbles off the thin mattress.

Once he’s settled he glares at Wedge’s smile, the way he has the audacity to _laugh_ against his shoulder.

“Shhh!” Luke says, gaze flitting over to Bodhi’s bed in silent warning. Wedge’s eyes follow his, and for a beat they both wait, watching the slow rise and fall of Bodhi’s chest. By some miracle he’s slept through Wedge’s idiocy.

“He’s fine,” Wedge says, attention falling back on Luke. “Where were we?”

“We were being quiet and _quick,_ like you promised. Now please...just...get these off me?”

“Yeah, alright,” Wedge says, mouth brushing Luke’s in a brief kiss. “ _If_ you let me blow you.”

Luke has to bite his lip not to let out another obvious sound. Instead of speaking again he just pushes at Wedge’s shoulders in answer, urging him down his body and not missing the way he smirks. The _jerk_.

Finally working swiftly as they’d agreed to, Wedge undoes his pants with ease, urging them down over his hips. He doesn’t bother taking them off entirely, just letting his hands rest at Luke’s hips, breath hot through his briefs before he finally peels them down too. 

Luke feels exposed, and fights not to squirm. He should have expected that, with the knowledge that Bodhi is just across the room. It should hardly be what he’s fixated on but instead he’s hyperaware, forcing himself not to glance over. If Bodhi catches them Luke is never going to be able to live down the guilt. If he were a better person he’d push Wedge away, but before he can Wedge’s mouth is on him, impossibly hot and slick. He pants, feeling overwhelmed and conflicted, knowing that if he survives this they have to talk, have to _never_ do this again. As it is, it’s a small relief that he won’t last long at least.

He bites back every sound he can, not quite managing to smother every gasp. Despite all his clumsiness before Wedge is nothing if not focused on his task, tasting Luke eagerly from root to tip. He meets Luke’s eyes, bright with mischief as he takes him down as best he can. He’s always been damnably good at this, building a steady pace that Luke can’t help arching up into. 

Luke throws his head back against Wedge’s pillow, fighting not to thrust too fast into the blissful suction of Wedge’s mouth. The last thing he needs is for Bodhi to wake at the sound of Wedge choking. That’s a bad path for his mind to go down. He tries to focus on anything but Bodhi, stroking his fingers through Wedge’s hair in encouragement, flicking his gaze downward. The sight of Wedge swallowing him down makes it even harder to keep quiet though, not to tell him how good it feels. 

Luke looks away, turning his head against the pillow and at the angle he can just catch sight of Bodhi’s bed where...Bodhi is turned and facing them. Luke’s eyes lock with Bodhi’s across the room and it takes a moment for his brain to catch up, the force of Luke’s shame hitting him all at once.

Bodhi lets out a soft sound that can only be defined as a _squeak_. Luke has never been more mortified in his life because he _knew_ this was going to happen. Luke’s hand is at Wedge’s shoulder in an instant, pushing him up and away roughly, letting out a curse, scrambling to at least pull his briefs up, _Jesus Christ._ Bodhi is saying something but Luke can hardly hear over his own string of apologies as he sits up. Wedge sits up, leaning back on his knees and Luke can’t even look at him.

“Bodhi I am so, _so_ sorry. I’m leaving right now. We never should have...with you here-”

“No!” Bodhi says, sounding strangled and looking nearly as panicked as Luke feels. “I’m...it’s nothing, really. Goodnight.” 

He tugs up a blanket over his face in punctuation, turning away into his pillow. He doesn’t say anything else and Luke still can’t breathe. Luke has nothing left to do but look to Wedge, who doesn’t look nearly so concerned about the proceedings. 

Instead of making his own apology or even having the grace to let Luke go, Wedge lays a gentle hand against Luke’s chest to still him. Luke still wants to bolt but waits, wanting to know how Wedge plans to fix this. 

“Bodhi,” Wedge says, voice rough. “Bodhi hey, look at me, _please_.”

His voice has a soothing, authoritative edge, the one Luke knows all too well isn’t _fair_. There’s a protest forming on his lips but it never makes it out as Bodhi tentatively peeks out from beneath his blanket, still clutching it just under his chin. 

His wide eyes are still fraught, skimming over Luke before they settle on Wedge. Bodhi clears his throat, waiting for Wedge to continue with just as much anticipation as Luke is.

When the words finally come, Luke wishes he was anywhere else, already picturing himself half way across the campus in his own bed where he should have gone in the first place.

“Did you like what you saw?”

 _“What?_ ” Bodhi chokes out and Luke can’t bear it, bringing up a hand to cover his face. This is _not_ what he meant when he suggested they invite Bodhi to bed. As much as he suddenly, _desperately_ , wants just that. He shouldn’t feel so turned on still, shouldn’t be thinking any of this is okay.

“Wedge,” Luke tries to reason, to hint to Wedge that this might not be exactly the right time, but Bodhi is speaking over him, sounding...wrecked.

“I didn’t mean to look, I just…” He trails off with a shaky sigh.

Luke swallows hard, uncovering his eyes just to catch Bodhi’s expression, the impossible want in his gaze. 

“I didn’t mind you watching,” Wedge challenges back. “And I — _we_ really wouldn’t mind if you came over here.”

Bodhi ducks his head and Luke almost wonders if he’s gonna hide his face again, hide from the fact that he clearly _wants_ this. 

“Don’t joke,” he says. “It’s not fair Wedge, you can’t--” 

He sounds hurt, like he’s certain the offer can’t be real, and Luke can’t stand it. The thought that Bodhi doesn’t think he’s beautiful and thoroughly desired hits him hard, willing to do anything to prove him wrong. “He’s not, Bodhi. I’d like that a lot.”

He tries to imbue it with as much sincerity as he can but Bodhi still doesn’t move from his spot. Luke wonders if they should just drop it, leave the discussion for another day. But part of him worries that if they do, Bodhi will never take them seriously again.

“I wouldn’t toy with you like that, Bodhi. I hope you know that,” Wedge says, sounding more earnest than his fumbling come-ons had allowed. “Luke and I...we’ve talked about it before, about you and...we’re both here and I really, really want to touch you if you’d let me.”

He loses some focus at the end but Wedge manages to get the spirit of what they’re offering, what they both want. All they can do is wait, in a beat of silence that feels like it could stretch forever, before Bodhi pushes his blankets down and gets up from his bed. He stills just at the edge of the bed and Luke feels electrified under his gaze.

“You’re sure?” Bodhi asks, looking only to Luke, the outlier in whatever he and Wedge have already shared. 

“Bodhi,” Luke says, voice going soft, “I _really_ am.”

Bodhi finally smiles at that, shifting and tucking a strand of loose hair behind his ear, looking beautiful and endearing. Luke wants to tug him in and kiss him then and there. Bodhi takes another step closer, to the edge of the bed and stops. “Alright...um, how exactly --- the mattress isn’t really big enough for all of us.”

He’s fumbling but no longer trying to shrink away from them and Luke can’t help the laugh that bubbles from his lips. Because he’s not wrong. Wedge is already moving up the bed though, reaching out a hand until Bodhi takes it, curling their fingers together. 

Bodhi only has eyes for Wedge in that moment, letting himself be tugged into a kiss. Luke can see the way Bodhi changes in an instant when their lips meet, all the tension in him sapping away under Wedge’s sure touch. The sight of them together makes it hard to think, to focus on anything past the way they seem starved for one another.

“I’ll just have to hold you closer then,” Wedge murmurs when they part, entirely too sincere for such a cheesy remark. Eager to make this work, Luke scoots over as best he can, trying to make room for Bodhi to climb into bed with them. It’s an effort with Wedge still stubbornly half straddling him, not taking the hint that there’s going to have to be some repositioning for this to work. 

Bodhi fits but just barely, his shoulder brushing against Luke’s as he tries to get comfortable.

“You can’t pin us both at the same time, Wedge,” Luke complains, feeling cramped already. Bodhi shifts onto his side and it helps, though only marginally..

“No, but Bodhi and I could pin you down _together_. If that’s something you’re interested in.”

The image sends a jolt through Luke, straight to his already aching cock. “If...if Bodhi wants that,” Luke answers, needing to check in before he lets go, to know Bodhi is just as on board. 

Bodhi’s eyes snap up, wide and desperate. He darts out his tongue to lick his lips, letting out an easy breath, almost disbelieving. “Luke, of _course_.”

There’s a nervous excitement to his voice that banishes all Luke’s doubt. Luke smiles and reaches out, cupping Bodhi’s jaw in silent invitation for a kiss of their own. Bodhi’s lips are hesitant and sweet against his when they meet. It’d almost feel innocent if not for the heat of their closeness, coupled with the weight of Wedge still pressed down against him as he watches them both.

Wedge is only at the periphery of his thoughts, swallowed up in Luke’s focus on Bodhi. He’s starting to understand Wedge’s fumbling impatience, the reasons why he would want Bodhi back _now_ instead of waiting.

They part from the kiss and they’re both a little breathless, Bodhi letting out a soft, nervous laugh. He flicks his gaze to Wedge, who looks more than a little dumbstruck at the sight of them together.

“You’re the one with all the ideas,” Bodhi challenges him, blushing even as he taunts. “How about it then?”

Wedge spurs into action at the teasing hint of impatience in Bodhi’s voice. Wedge slides off Luke’s lap to the side, tucking against the wall as best he can. It gives Bodhi even less space to settle in as he shifts but it’s not a problem for long. Wedge grasps the fabric of Bodhi’s shirt, giving it a tug to draw him close. “C’mon, come here, promised Luke, remember?”

Bodhi huffs a laugh, eyes roving over Luke again, making him feel impossibly warm. “Yeah, guess we did.”

Luke barely has time to catch up before Bodhi’s rolling on top of him, bracing himself on shaky arms as his weight presses down on Luke. Luke can’t help but shift up against him, not missing the eager intake of breath on Bodhi’s lips when he does. Bodhi looks down at him like he can’t quite believe this is real, that he’s not still asleep. Luke knows the feeling.

“Hi,” Luke says, feeling a little silly for it. It’s worth it though for the shy smile on Bodhi’s lips.

“Hello,” Bodhi says, and Luke takes the playful greeting as permission to reach up and thread his hand into Bodhi’s hair. He tugs Bodhi down gently and when their lips meet this time it’s a little clumsier, taking a moment to adjust the angle. Luke’s hand doesn’t leave Bodhi’s hair, threading through the soft curls as their mouths move together.

Luke’s heart is racing and he hears Wedge curse somewhere past the rush of blood in his ears, drawing Bodhi’s attention away. He holds back a dismayed sound of his own, hopeful that there will be plenty more kisses ahead.

Wedge is still on his side, and by the looks of it he’s enjoying the view. His palm slides in lazy circles at the small of Bodhi’s back, like he’s been starved for the closeness. Bodhi soaks up the attention, relaxing impossibly more against Luke. Luke would let him lie there forever if his own body wasn’t still so desperate for release. 

Bodhi and Wedge aren’t even naked yet and that just won’t do.

“I’m starting to feel a little underdressed here,” Luke complains. “Maybe you two should catch up?”

He rolls his hips in punctuation, not caring if it’s unfair. He can feel Bodhi straining just as hard through his thin pajama pants, gasping at the move. Bodhi’s thighs tighten around his waist, stilling him with an exasperated glance. “Hey, I’m in full agreement here, alright?”

His gaze goes from Luke back to Wedge, as if waiting for him to make the next move, daring him. Wedge finally gets up from his position, clearly trying his best not to topple any of them in the process. He doesn’t stop until he’s settled behind Bodhi, balancing on his knees between Luke’s legs. He hooks his chin over Bodhi’s shoulder, pressing a kiss just below his ear before he reaches down to tug Bodhi’s shirt up, stripping it off of him with little protest. 

Luke’s eyes trail over Bodhi’s newly exposed skin and he aches, not holding back from the urge to reach out, trailing his knuckles down Bodhi’s stomach until he shivers. With the shirt cast aside Wedge ducks his head to Bodhi’s back, kissing the line of each shoulder blade as Bodhi squirms. With each touch it feels like there’s a history, one Luke only hopes the two of them will let him in on someday. 

As it is, he doesn’t exactly feel put out, marveling at the sight of them, knowing soon something has to give.

“You too Wedge,” Bodhi breathes before Luke can. “Need to see you.”

Wedge curses softly in response and Luke can relate, the intent in Bodhi’s voice like a spark. Wedge does as he’s told, scrambling off the bed. He strips off his clothes, discarding them so haphazardly in his rush that Luke wants to laugh. Bodhi leans back, watching Wedge all the same, looking positively enamoured. Luke would tease him for it if it didn’t seem so sincere.

Wedge doesn’t even pause before he’s sliding his underwear down and off with the rest. Luke lets out a hum of appreciation, hoping it might urge Wedge back to the bed faster. Wedge looks up coyly, frustrating as ever, smirking when Bodhi licks his lips at the sight.

“Come here,” Bodhi pleads, voice going rough already. It’s all it takes for Wedge to climb back on the bed, settling back behind Bodhi. He meets Luke’s eyes over Bodhi’s shoulder, silently checking in. Luke nods in wordless affirmation, unsure of how to describe how right this all feels. 

Wedge rests a hands on Bodhi’s hip, rubbing his thumb over the curve of it and letting his fingers skim just past the waistline of Bodhi’s pajama pants. Bodhi surges at the contact, sighing like he’s been starved for it. Wedge laughs but it’s a gentle sound, all the while skirting the edge of a more intimate touch. If it were Luke in that position he’d be complaining up a storm, but Bodhi seems to bask in the quiet moment, the thrill of being kept on edge. 

If this was how Wedge and Bodhi had been together before, Luke has no idea how they ever _stopped_ , rapt in the heady push and pull between them. 

“You’re so beautiful Bodhi, especially laid out on top of Luke like this,” Wedge rasps into Bodhi’s ear, sliding his hand away to cup Bodhi through the fabric instead, eliciting a shuddery breath. “Guess you like it too, huh?” 

“As if...as if that were a question,” Bodhi sighs frustrated. “Wedge, please.”

“What he said,” Luke agrees, “C’mon.”

“What’s the rush?”

“Well, for one, I _still_ have work in the morning,” Luke mutters half-heartedly. “For the other, I really want to touch Bodhi more, if that’s alright. Don’t be greedy.”

Wedge opens his mouth, still looking smug, only to be spoken over.

“More than alright with me,” Bodhi cuts in, overruling whatever teasing quip Wedge had planned. “Just someone... _please._ ” 

“Hey, no need for a mutiny,” Wedge breathes, finally conceding to their demands. He grasps the fabric of Bodhi’s pants, tugging them down until his cock springs free. Luke doesn’t know where to look, between the hardness curving against Bodhi’s stomach and the flush riding high on Wedge’s cheeks. 

Bodhi’s body is wound tight in anticipation, canting his hips forward like an offering, a plea. For a moment Luke wishes their positions were switched, just for the chance to kiss his way down that soft stomach, to leave tender marks on his thighs, to swallow his cock until he cries out. 

He can’t let fantasies catch him off track though, not with Bodhi looking down at him, dark eyed and restless.

Luke doesn’t hesitate any longer, making good on his promise, palming Bodhi in a loose grip, spreading precome down his shaft. Bodhi bucks forward into the touch, making the sweetest sound of gratitude. Wedge presses impossibly closer, curling against Bodhi’s back, letting his own hips jerk forward to follow the motion. 

Luke pulls his hand away, only to push his own underwear down as far as he can, and then he’s arching up against Bodhi. When their cocks finally brush together Bodhi lets out a soft whimper, all but buckling forward, grinding down against him in an urgent thrust. The hold Wedge keeps around Bodhi’s waist is all that’s keeping him upright, Luke can tell by the strain of his muscles. The restraint makes it impossible for Bodhi to control the pace, moving only as much as Wedge pushes him forward, a desperate drag of skin that’s all too teasing.

Luke tries to compensate, raising his knees to get better leverage, pushing back as much as Wedge will give. Wedge gasps a curse into Bodhi’s neck, moving one hands to grasp at Luke’s thigh, meeting his gaze over Bodhi’s shoulder in an almost reproachful look. Luke would probably take it more seriously if Bodhi wasn’t trembling between them, slumping forward more with only the one arm wrapped around his waist.

Luke pushes up to meet Bodhi again halfway, brushing their lips together as heat builds between them, swallowing his needy sounds. Wedge slides his hand out from where it rests on Bodhi’s stomach in favor of gripping his hips instead, plastering himself against Bodhi’s back more fervently, dragging his cock along the curve of Bodhi’s ass in a fevered rhythm. The added weight of him, bearing down with each thrust, makes good on his initial promise to pin Luke down.

While Luke’s motion is more restricted the pressure is _everything_ he’s wanted, the drag of Bodhi’s cock against his own slow and stuttered making it hard to breathe. Luke slides his arms up around Bodhi’s neck as his forehead drops to Luke’s shoulder. Bodhi pants, ragged and sharp against Luke’s skin, caught somewhere between pleasure and exertion.

Wedge raises up further on his knees, adjusting the angle so he can lean down and breathe hotly in Bodhi’s ear, whispering words Luke can only just make out past the haze of want.

“You’re both so, so perfect, Bo,” Wedge says, “Bet you’d let me fuck you just like this. Pressed tight and wrung out between us. Fuck, you’d love that, right?”

Luke bites back a groan, losing sense of where his body ends, so close to the edge it burns.

“I want,” Bodhi murmurs. “I want just, please let me,” he bites off with a curse, not finishing the thought.

“We’d make such a pretty mess of you, like we are right now, Bodhi, you have no idea how much-”

Bodhi cranes his head back, nudging his mouth against Wedge’s, begging silently for a kiss. Wedge gives in, letting Bodhi smother his words with just as much need. Luke could stare all day at the two of them together, but instead, takes their distraction as an opportunity. He slides his hand down the scant space between their bodies to wrap around Bodhi and himself. There’s a choked gasp at the unexpected twist of his palm and Bodhi’s eyes fall shut, hips arching up into the touch. Luke eases up, but only just enough, losing himself with each uncoordinated thrust. It’s messy and imperfect but unbearably hot, feeling Bodhi shudder against him with every motion.

It can’t last, and with the heat of Wedge at his back, Bodhi’s the first to come undone. Bodhi shudders with a sharp cry, Wedge whispering encouragements in his ear, slick come spurting over Luke and himself. The way Bodhi shakes and grasps at Luke is all it takes to push Luke over the edge too. He sighs out in relief, letting his slack grip brace them through the aftershocks. 

Bodhi mouths at Luke’s pulse almost absently, murmuring _thanks,_ of all things. Luke brings up his clean hand, brushing away the hair that’s fallen in his face to kiss him.

Wedge is patient for all of five seconds before he’s shifting, restless, making Luke laugh.

“Need something?” Luke asks, sliding a hand down Bodhi’s back, letting his fingers trace teasingly over Wedge’s still flushed cock that’s pressed against him.

Bodhi seems drawn from his daze, looking back over his shoulder. “You could still...I have lube.” Luke’s gives a jolt at the thought and he shivers, knowing there’s _no way_ he can go another round with the two of them. Not tonight, at least.

Wedge let’s out an incoherent curse, covering Luke’s hand on Bodhi’s back with his own. “Some other time,” Wedge says. “I promise. Just wanna make a mess of you tonight, okay?”

Bodhi nods, tucking his face back against Luke’s neck, breathing like it’s the most relaxed he’s ever been. Wedge’s fingers wrap around Luke’s wrist, guiding him with a gentle tug to wrap around his cock. Luke meets his eyes, wide and challenging, knowing there’s no need to draw it out any longer. “C’mon Wedge, come for me so we can sleep.”

Wedge thrusts into his fist, still brushing against the small of Bodhi’s back as he slides in and out of Luke’s grasp. “So hot when you say things like that,” he teases, wasting no time as he builds a steady pace, fucking into Luke’s fist.

Luke barely does any work, just watching Wedge through heavy lids, grazing his thumb along his slit. It’s nothing special but with how long Wedge has been holding back, it doesn’t have to be. Bodhi makes soft, wrecked little noises in his ear with each of Wedge’s thrusts, a tiny breath of a whimper that has Luke shivering. After a few rough thrusts Wedge comes hard, a string of curses and names on his lips like a psalm. Wedge’s come spurts along Bodhi’s back and Luke feels as much as he hears the sharp intake of breath against his neck.

As he comes down from his orgasm Wedge only barely manages to catch himself before collapsing, flopping away and onto his side instead of adding to the already heavy weight of Bodhi, who’s gone lax in Luke’s arms, breathing steady and calm. 

Luke doesn’t want to move him for the world, pressing a soft kiss into his hair, but feeling too slick with sweat and come not to. He slides his hand up Bodhi’s back unthinkingly, catching Wedge’s come on his fingers and it seals the deal. 

“Bodhi,” Luke says softly, wondering if he’s already asleep. Before he can fret about waking him Wedge leans over, drawing Bodhi into his own arms, soothing his tired protests. Luke extricates himself from the bed, sliding his underwear off the rest of the way, knowing they’re a lost cause. He pads across the room and grabs Wedge’s discarded t-shirt off the floor. It isn’t exactly the best option, but it’ll have to do. He sighs, wishing now more than ever that they had an en suite bathroom. 

He turns back and Wedge is speaking to Bodhi, voice low and steady, “You were so good, amazing. Forgot just how beautiful you look like that.” 

Bodhi ducks his head at the attention, face flush. “Thanks, you...you too.” Luke would feel like he was intruding if Wedge didn’t look up at him just as warmly after a beat, his gaze bright and grateful. Bodhi looks up too, smiling soft and a bit sheepish. “And Luke.”

Luke smiles back, feeling warmth bloom in his chest. He only looks away when he remembers he’s still a wreck, glancing down to wipe the come from his stomach. He gets as much of it as best he can before passing Wedge a clean corner of it, wondering if he’ll have to grab Bodhi’s shirt too for all the mess they’ve made of him.

If this is going to be a thing between them, Luke realizes he’s probably going to have a lot more laundry to do. Once he’s cleaned off, Bodhi starts to pull away from Wedge, trying to get up. Wedge only tightens his hold, making a sound of protest. “Where are you going?”

Bodhi laughs. “Back to my bed? C’mon.”

“There’s plenty of room,” Luke pipes in. It’s not the total truth but Luke thinks they can manage.

“Luke, I don’t...my bed is right there. You don’t have to-”

Luke ignores his protests, climbing into the bed and effectively blocking him in. “We’re right here though, shhh, sleeping. I have work tomorrow.” Bodhi huffs an incredulous laugh against Luke’s shoulder as he presses close, throwing his arm around Bodhi and Wedge both. “Not letting you go just yet.”

Bodhi’s protests die down at the words, relaxing into Luke’s arms, letting himself be held. Wedge nuzzles at Bodhi’s neck and it’s the last thing Luke sees as he shuts his eyes. There are things unsaid they’ll have to deal with, boundaries to discuss, but all that can wait til morning. 

Bodhi is back, where he belongs, and it’s enough.


End file.
